Forgive me
by TheCrosioss
Summary: DiZ looks back on the person he use to be, and the cruel person he is now. And he plans to change that. Starting with Namine Kairi and Roxas Sora. Rateing may change.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark cept for the light glow the monitors made, the room was silent cept for the low hum the computers made.

DiZ sat in his chair, ice cream in hand, he sat stareing at it as it slowly melted and driped onto the floor, as if stareing into

the darkness itself.

He was stuck in the dark of his past, where had he gone wrong, he only seeked knowlage hopeing to find better for good, he cared so deeply

for his beloved radiant garden, a world full of light and warmth, he only doomed into a world of death and abyss.

But there is always darkness...perhaps he was destined to live a life of darkness, his life of light was over.

"diz..?" Namine said steping quietly into the computer room, afraid of angering him.

DiZ jumped slightly as if awoken from a dream, but quickly calmed himself. "yes...what is it namine?"

"I...I just thought..since ive restored soras memorys...perhaps i should leave.." She studdered as if she was nervous, sad even

but how could a nobodie ever be sad diz thought, they have no heart...the heart is the source of all emotions..isnt it?

"Then go.." He said as he droped his melting ice cream into a trash can and kicked it under the desk. He hadnt had an appetite for weeks, atleast

for anything he didnt deserve.

"I.." Namine jumped as a dark portal diz made appeared beside her, she turned her head to glance back at diz, curious of his sudden actions.

"Your going to look for Kairi..correct?" DiZ turned to face her.

"Yes but how did.."

"Your a nobodie..an empty shell..its only natural for you to wish to be complete..now go..that portal will take you to there castle.  
I won't be far behind.." DiZ said turning back to his computer.

"But why are you going..?" Namine tilted her head slightly. This was a sudden change in diz.

"I have unfinished business to attend to...and a debt to pay.." He narrowed his eyes, stareing at the blank monitor screen, his eyes

full of both rage and sorrow.

Namine sighed and walked into the portal slowly as she looked back at him. "Your a good person diz...im not mad at you for hateing nobodies.."

As she faded into the portal diz grited his teeth and stood up, walking past the portal as it dissapeared, he walked into namines white room, she

had taken every drawing down and stacked neatly into a pile, but what was on top of the pile was what caught his eye, it was radiant garden...but when

it was full of light, not when in darkness as hollow bastion. How did namine remmeber this world if she had no memories of kairi DiZ wondered.

-  
Ugh, i honestly don't know where i'm going with this, but i forsure you its not gona be a diz/namine/kairi romance thingy. 


	2. Chapter 2

DiZ stood in a field of white, a field of endless light, pure is it could be, not a trace of darkness in sight. Even

his heart felt as if it had been cleansed, all he could rmemeber last was his machine self destructing as he caught a

last glimpse of kingdom hearts, hopeing his sacrafice wouldnt be in vein.

"It is not yet your time to return to the kingdom.." DiZ turned to face every direction in hopes of finding the source of the

echoeing voice, the voice was female, so soft and gentle, he could hear his eyelids growing heavy. But suddenly the

voice turned to that of hell itself as his entire area was englufed in darkness and flames. "You have a debt to pay..Ansem The Wise"

He then awoke in a nervous sweat looking to his surroundings, he was no longer in Xemnas's castle nor he field of endless light, but

he saw a familier sight up ahead, his castle, half of it in shambles, the world around him still wreaked the stench of darkness, yet there

was light, he was in his old home Hollow Bastion, no..he was home..in Radiant Garden.

1 Year later.

"ey ans look out!" Yuffie came tumbleing down the stairs with the 3 treasure hunting fairies following not far behind carrying a large pile

of timber, ansem barely ducked in time but the only result was Leon who was behind him helping with the computer files getting a very large bump on

the head.

"Yuffie, what have I told you about letting them work down here, theyre too reckless!" Ansem said as he started picking up the cd's next to the K.O.ed Leon.

"ugh! I told them not to, but they stole the timber from me while i was walkin down the hallway! cant ya just open one of those dark portal thingys and throw em back to whatever world they came from?" Yuffie started to sound as if she was a pouting child that just lost her ice cream.

"Perhaps, but they did cause some of the damage in this world did they not? They have a responsibility here first"

"mmmmpph fine..." At ansems 'wiser' words she began to turn and stomp off but relized she forgot something. "Oh ans, I've been meaning to ask you, remember a girl named Kairi?"

Ansems eyes widened when he relized he had completely forgotten the keyblade master and his friends. "Yes, I do, and I can for sure you she is safe and happy with her friends."

Yuffies face began to pout up again. "Ohhh but Im her friend too, we use to always hang out together ..I wonder if she rememebrs me"

"I'm sure somewhere in her heart she will always remember you" Ansem turned to face yuffie. "And if itll help you to work faster ill try to find her location so you can write eachother."

"Really! YES! Thankyou ill get back to work right away sir!" She yelled as she ran back up the stairs, followed by a loud crash and a screaming something

about a skateboard.

-  
Uhhh yeah, another really short chapter .. 


End file.
